


Mile High

by topsyturvy



Category: Matt McCall
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topsyturvy/pseuds/topsyturvy
Summary: This one is entirely Matt's fault.
Kudos: 1





	Mile High

Another day of touring, another night of traveling. I couldn't complain much about ritzy airlines and first class seats though. We had a fairly long flight ahead of us from the U.S. overseas to start the European leg of the tour in a few days. Thankfully, tomorrow would be a day to rest and explore the sites, so Matt and I decided we would cut loose tonight and enjoy all the top-shelf liquor that first class had to offer us. At that point in the night, most of the other crew members had crashed and were fast asleep. I was on my fourth glass of champagne, Matt was several deep in as well. He flung his head to the side to look at me, his eyes drunkenly fluttering open and shut with the cutest grin I've ever seen spread across his face.

"Babe, I'm real glad you've been here with me through all of this," his words slightly slurred together and that Southern drawl coming through stronger and stronger the more he drank. I stared back at him with dreamy eyes, my surroundings spinning just enough to make me feel like I was lifted on a cloud.

"You're really fucking cute, you know it?" I snickered the words out as I felt all of my internal filters slip from my brain. "Like, how are you so fucking cute all the time?" He giggled and shushed me, apparently my volume filter had flown out the window as well. I slapped my hand on my mouth and widened my eyes at him, "Ooops," I tried to whisper and started giggling again, acting like I had never drank alcohol in my life. He laughed at me again.

"You gotta calm down or you're gonna get us in trouble," he smiled wide at me, with those gorgeous dark bedroom eyes fixated on my face. My heart skipped several beats, then I felt a rush of liquid courage rush over me.

"I'll show you trouble," I said as I flung up the arm rest between us and dove in to kiss him. He quickly broke off our kiss and looked to the side of him.

"Babe, what if someone sees us?" I knew he was trying to play hard to get, because he asked the question with a wild look in his eyes and that same smile that was spread across his face 20 seconds before.

"Shhh-shuuut up," I stammered out and squeezed my eyes shut. I nodded my head back and forth and felt my head swim a little heavier since that 4th glass of champagne had time to do its job. I attempted to regain my composure and leaned back in for more action. I held tightly onto the back of his head while we kissed, occasionally taking his hair between my fingers and tugging it. Usually Matt is the one to take charge, but my half-drunken mind decided I was going to be the one in charge tonight. I grabbed his hair, rougher this time and pulled his head slightly away from mine so I could look into his eyes. I bit my lower lip and glanced down at the already very noticeable bulge in his sweatpants.

"You're gonna do exactly what I tell you to do. You got it?" I whispered, more aware of my volume this time around. He seemed eagerly onboard with my surge of dominance and nodded his head compliantly. "Good," I said as I leaned back in to kiss his neck. I didn't waste anymore time and moved my hand down to his waistband, scraping my nails against the skin on his lower stomach. I continued to work on his neck, swirling my tongue in rhythmic patterns up to his jawline. I quickly shoved my hand inside his pants, gripping his cock tightly while I sunk my teeth into his neck. He squirmed in his seat and let out of huff of air in an attempt to not make a more noticeable noise. I slowly started pumping his erection in my hand, and moved my face away from his neck to check on how he was getting along. His eyes watched me wildly, when suddenly it occurred to my drunken brain that it would be really easy for us to get caught. I took my hand out of his pants, then gently ran my fingers through his hair, starting at his forehead and moving towards the back of his head. 

"What-" he started to question my motives, but I quickly cut him off by gripping his hair again and staring into his eyes.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Meet me there in three minutes." I swiftly got up from my seat before he even had time to respond to my request. I felt my heartbeat in my ears and the blood rush to my face as I made my way to the back of the plane and shut the bathroom door behind me. Had I lost my mind? I forced myself to stop thinking about the possibility of getting caught and looked at myself in the mirror hung over the sink. My cheeks were flushed bright pink and strands of hair were falling out of the messy ponytail on top of my head. I flipped my head down towards the ground and ripped the band from my hair. As I was attempting to make myself look somewhat presentable for Matt, I heard a tapping on the door.

"Geez Matt, way to wait three minutes," I thought to myself as I cracked the door open. I saw his big brown eyes staring at me through the space in the door, with a cheeky grin spread across his face. I quickly flung the door open, grabbed a handful of his shirt, and pulled him inside with me. Obviously we were crammed in together pretty tight, but there was a small counter space right beside the sink, just wide enough for me to sit on top of. I quickly started to tear into him, fully aware of the fact we didn't have much time to occupy the space we were in. I stood on my tip-toes and draped my arms around the back of his neck so I could get decent leverage to kiss him, letting out soft moans against his lips as the intensity built. He moved his hands onto my belt, and I quickly helped him undo the fastenings and kicked off my bottoms and underwear. I took a small step backwards until I felt my backside press against the small counter space, then hoisted myself onto it. He moved toward me, eyeing my lower half and licking his lip. His hand reached out to rub my inner thighs, but I quickly grabbed his wrists in an attempt to continue being the one in charge. 

"Not so fast," I whispered and moved his hand up towards my face. Without saying another word, I parted my lips and slipped his index finger into my mouth, making sure to keep my eyes locked with his the entire time and making all my movements slow and deliberate. I knew damn well how much this drove him wild, and I wanted to enjoy every second of it. I let his finger slide out of my mouth, then took both his middle and index fingers back in my mouth, letting him control the movement this time. After a few seconds, I stopped and leaned closer to his ear.

"Put them inside of me," I said in the sexiest voice I could muster and leaned back on the counter top. He eagerly plunged both fingers deep inside of me, while grabbing my hip with his other hand. The sensation nearly knocked the breath from my chest, and I let out a moan that was far too loud. Matt's eyes widened at the sound that came out of my mouth, then drunkenly snickered and shushed me. I tried to keep my seductive face on, but there was no use. I laughed back, "I can't help it. You drive me insane." I closed my eyes and focused on the sensation of his fingers moving in and out of me, continuing to ride the blissful wave of dizziness the champagne brought on. I opened my eyes again and his face was close to mine.

"Baby. Please? I need you." His other hand had moved onto his bulge and he was squeezing himself, ready to unleash his anaconda at my word.

"Mmm. You have been a pretty good boy tonight," I grinned and tugged his pants down, watching his dick spring straight into the air, hard as a rock. I scooted myself closer to the edge of the counter and let him slide inside of me. His fingers deep inside of me earlier weren't much preparation for his gigantic dick hitting what felt like my fucking intestines. I groaned and smashed my face against his shoulder to muffle any other sounds that needed to come out of my mouth as he started thrusting in and out of me. However much I was losing control in that moment, I was determined to keep my dominance as I prepared to tell him exactly how to move. I leaned my body backwards again and propped my hands on the counter. 

"Slow." I ordered him. "I want to watch you fuck me." He obeyed and I watched as he slid his dick nearly all the way out of me, then plunge back inside just as slowly. The precision and rhythm he had even when tipsy absolutely boggled my mind. I could only stand to watch him for a few more strokes before I felt like I was going to explode. I slid back closer to the edge of the counter again and felt him fill me up even more so than he did initially. Of course he didn't miss a beat and was already pumping in and out of me with more force and vigor than before. I put my head down and panted heavily against his strokes, not sure how I was going to keep myself quiet. I stared up at his face with a look of desperation in my eyes.

"Matt - I'm ..." I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut.

"No you don't," he sensed what was about to happen and quickly took his hand and pressed it against my mouth, allowing me to scream against his hand as we both clashed into our climaxes together. He pulled out of me and we both quickly got dressed, the thrill of getting caught still lingering in the air. I looked over to him.

"Damn, I almost kept control over you that whole time too." 

"I don't think you'll ever be able to do that, but it's cute to watch you try anyway," he said back to me playfully. 

"Allright mister, just wait until our next flight. I'll prove your ass wrong," I winked at him as I went to open the bathroom door, thinking to myself that I need to let the liquid courage work its magic on me more often. 😈


End file.
